Welcome to the Hellmouth
by Stormie Leigh
Summary: Summary inside chapter 1. Rated 16 . Please no younger. S/B, A/F, X/A, W/OC and more. will be a full length novel. Possibly a series in the future. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this**. I know for a lot of readers it's a hassle to read notes at a beginning of a story from an author, but at the very least read the rating and ship section. The disclaimer is always important as well, but more so to the companies and authors who created the characters than the fiction readers themselves. If you don't have the minute maybe two minutes to take to read through this section, at least skim through it so you know what's what.

**A note from the author:**  
I have been out of commission on writing fan fiction for over 2 years now. So please bare with me as I struggle a bit to find my bearings inside the fan fiction world again. Of course reviews, of any kind, are always appreciated. If you happen to find any spelling or grammar mistakes that myself or my computer did not catch, please leave a review or send me a message with the chapter number (given at the top and bottom of each chapter on fanfiction . net), and let me know where the grammar/spelling mistake is.

**Disclaimer:**  
My disclaimer has been and always will be the same for every fan fiction that I have ever and will ever write. I do not own the characters in my stories. They belong to the companies/authors/writers who created them. The plot line and any character you do not recognize is mine though. I am not receiving any money or endorsements from my fanfic.

**Summary:**  
I feel as if the summary of a story always gives away more than the author realizes. But here's the summary for this story.  
The whole entire gang is back together in one town with a couple of new surprises for each other. There's a new big bad to send back to whatever hell dimension it came from, but mostly just new vampires in town claiming to be all powerful and the new master vampire. Nothing ever really changes in Sunnydale right on the Hellmouth, except the people that live in it.

So let us go take a walk through the Hellmouth with 3 different slayers, 3 vampires each with their own stories of how they got their souls, a once crazy vampire that's now sane, a witch who tried like hell to end the whole world at one point, and a vengeance demon that is afraid of fluffy bunnies.

In Sunnydale the research is pretty much never ending, the questions are never completely answered, the high school needs rebuild almost every year, and there is really never a dull moment.

So let's go take a walk through the Hellmouth with our old friends and our new ones and see what happens while we're there.

**Rating:**  
Most of my stories are for the more mature audiences. They will almost all have violence, strong language, and situations not suitable for anyone under the age of 16, possibly older. So parents, if your child happens to read one of my fanfics and you do not like the content in it, please do not blame me. The rating of my story is posted right here on this first page of the story. You son/daughter must click on the link for my story in fanfiction . net's story search or on my author page and then read this page and then move on to the next page where the story begins. Obviously I cannot monitor what each child reads, however I can, will, and do give fair warning about the rating of my stories.

**Ships:**  
I don't find ships to be very important in a story. My plots are not based around who's dating who. The only stories I will write that have any slash in them at all are the BtVs universe, and that's only because Willow was a lesbian on the show, therefore, she gets wrote as one in my stories. I have nothing against slash writers, I have even read some very good slash fics. I just don't enjoy writing them if I have don't have to. If two of the characters wind up together in my fics, it won't be a forced into relationship that just kind of jumps out at you. It will take time, and probably many chapters to develop, just like any real life relationship would. Relationships do not happen overnight and so they will not happen that way in my fics. Spike and Buffy will not hate each other in chapter 2 and be dating and be couple of the year in chapter 3. Relationships just don't happen that way.

However if you care to know, if this one there will be some Spike/Buffy, Angel/Faith, Willow/OC, Anya/Xander.. There will be some other characters that will end up with other people, but I don't plan on ruining my whole story. =D

Point of view:  
My stories never really stick to any one characters point of view. It will skip from one character to the next to let you know how that character is feeling at the moment. I have seen writers write their fics in the third person and never let you in on what the characters are feelings. You aren't able to see their faces as you can in a tv show or a movie, so you are unable to connect with the characters if the fic is written that way. When I read stories like that, I feel as if I should be watching a tv show or movie, because you're never let in on what the characters are actually thinking in tv shows. So to show that the point of view has changed in my story, you will see this:

+++

Those 3 crosses with a line break above and below will show you that the pov has changed to another character. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue  
A bit of back story

I was in New York when I found her. She was out of her mind crazy. She hadn't fed in a week. I could smell it on her, she was starving herself. She was talking about how the stars and Miss Edith had told her that she was supposed to die soon. That she should die soon because she had been a bad girl. She didn't have a soul, so I wasn't sure what was really going on with her when I found her. The only thing I was sure of was that she was absolutely bonkers. There was no two ways about it; the bird had finally cracked because of what Angelus had done to her over 100 years ago. It was a long time coming, but she was my sire, I couldn't just watch her suffer. So I made a few phone calls. I contacted a witch in New York close by where I had found her. The chit said she had known my sire was there and that she also knew that I was coming to town thanks to a nifty tracking device another witch had stuck on me at some point. Or at least that's what she said. I think she just sensed a vampire with a soul if you ask me. Getting on with my story, I talked to this bird and she pointed me towards a coven in England. Told me that the coven over there would be able to do something to fix Dru's mind, make her not so crazy anymore.

We get over to England and they chain her to the wall and forced her to eat. They told me that not only was it for their protection, but for her own as well because she would need all the strength she could get for what they were about to do to her. It worried me a bit when they told me that, but the bird I was talking to said that it was mental strength that she needed and that if she was starved half to death, she wouldn't have the mental strength for anything let alone what they had to do to fix her.

Fast forward a week and the bird tells me that they have done all they can for Dru, that now I needed to take her to Ireland and talk to a witch named Elissa. She says that Elissa will finish what they had started and make it so that Dru would be able to keep her visions, but they wouldn't make her crazy anymore. So I pack up my single duffle bag of clothes and the couple of items I managed to gather for Dru and made my way to Ireland to find Elissa. Took me about 3 weeks before I was able to locate the woman, and when I finally did I find out that the woman has a spell on her house to make you forget why you're there. So I wound up standing across the street from her home yelling at her in the middle of the night to take the bloody spell off so that I could talk to her, told her she didn't have to invite me in, just take down the spell. After 2 nights of me yelling at her closed door she finally opened it and took down the spell. She refused to invite me in like I figured she would, but she was willing to listen if I would 'just shut the 'ell up before I wake the neighbors'. I told her how a witchy coven over in England had pointed me in her direction to finish fixing what they had started on Drusilla. She looked over at the woman that was with me then for the first time and realized that there was really nothing going on inside her head at the moment. Apparently the coven in England had wiped her mind completely. Elissa invited us in and it took her about 2 weeks to do whatever she did with Dru. But when she was finished, Dru was like a vampire with a soul, but without one. She wouldn't ever want to feed on humans again, would actually kill anyone who tried to make her feed on another human. She would be more than willing to hunt and kill any vampire or demon and kill it instead of trying to recruit it to join an army to take over the world. She would be able to sense a vampire with a soul and wouldn't try to kill it if it did have a soul. I informed the witch that it wouldn't be a problem since there are only 2 of us in the world with a soul, me and Angel. Elissa said she would still have her visions and they wouldn't drive her crazy anymore, but as a side effect she would vamp out after the vision and stay that way until she had fed, so I needed to make sure there was always blood around. When she finished informing me of everything she shooed us both out the door slamming it, but not before I managed to tell her to call a witch in Sunnydale and let her know everything and that we were headed her way.

We didn't stop much on the way back to Sunnydale, only during the day to sleep and only at night to feed. Most of the way back Dru was quiet. I figured she didn't really know what to say about whom she was because she really didn't know who she was anymore. She had all of her old memories, but that wasn't who she was and she knew that most people would still think she was Drusilla, the crazy vampire who talked to the stars and said that the stars and her doll told her things. The first thing she did on her own from Ireland back to the states was throw the doll over the side of the ship and into the ocean.

I knew that Red had felt us drive over the Sunnydale county line. Dru and I both felt the surge of magic that came our way of someone trying to identify who we were and if we were a threat. Dru said she bet me 50 bucks that there wasn't anyone or anything in or coming into Sunnydale that the witch didn't know about. We made our way across town and set up show at our old mansion on the edge of town. The next night we went and sat at the county line just behind the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign that I didn't stop to burn down or run over for once. Dru was right, every car that drove past we felt that same surge of magic coming at it. There really wasn't anything or anyone coming into Sunnydale without the witches notice.

The next week was spent hunting the cemeteries but staying on the opposite end of town as Buffy, At some point during that week Dru and I decided that we would split up during the night and hunt at different spots for demons and vampires then meet back at the mansion before sunrise and feed on the almost never ending supply of pigs blood that stayed cool in the fridge.

Everything was fine for the next month or so, but I started to catch the scent of the slayer coming closer and closer to my hunting grounds almost every night. She probably thought it was odd that there wasn't a single vampire that she had found coming from this end of town in over a month. I started following her on her patrols then. Occasionally I would stop by her house after she had left for patrol and sneak a peek in the window at the witch and Bit. After patrol I would follow Buffy back to her house and make sure that everyone was in safe and sound. Then I would head to the mansion, checking the cemeteries on my way back, and meet up with Dru on the front porch for dinner. Drusilla knew all about me following Buffy around and checking on my girls at the Summers' home at night after patrol and for once she didn't much care that I was off looking after the slayer and her family and friends. I did the same thing every night. It became such a routine for me and it worked for both Dru and me. We knew eventually we would have to let Buffy in on what had happened in the last couple of years, but we were hoping that it wouldn't come to that for a while and if it did, that Red told her about us being here first. I didn't much want to try and convince the slayer and her friends that Drusilla wasn't going to try and eat everyone anymore.

All my plans and all hope of never having to tell Buffy ourselves flew out the window the night she saw my cigarette go flying off the top of the mausoleum during her patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1:  
Brick by boring brick**

The petite blonde slayer was sitting on top of tombstone thinking about how her life had changed over the past few years. She was waiting patiently for the vampire that was about to rise from that very grave at some point before sunrise. She was starting to get bored though. There was only so much Angel brooding and thinking she could do for one night. At least that's what the scoobies had started calling her deep thought sessions. They were her Angel brooding moments. She wasn't brooding this time though, at least not completely.

She was thinking about how when Spike tried to rape her in the bathroom a little over 3 years ago. He had taken off not long after that. She wasn't sure where he had gone, but after the shock and the anger had started to wear off a bit; she had started to miss him. She also missed the smile her little sister saved only for her Spike. Dawnie was Spike's Bit and she knew that Dawn missed him. There were very few men in the Summers girl's lives. There was Xander Harris, the neighborhood carpenter that fell in love with demon woman at every turn. He was also her long time friend. They had been through a lot of vampire slayings together. Then there was Rupert Giles, her watcher, not that she wanted one or needed one anymore. Giles was a constant in her and Dawn's life since she was young. She almost can't even remember how many years he had been with the family, and she almost didn't care to remember either, just as long as he wasn't going anywhere. Then there had been Angel, but he was doing his own thing in L.A. so neither Dawn nor her ever got to see him. Spike had filled the role of vampire in their little group when he had come back to Sunnydale and had gotten a chip implanted in his brain. It kept him from hurting humans and the gang could always use an extra pair of hands to avert the next apocalypse.

He had been there for months for Dawn after she had died after fighting Glory. He took care of Dawn when she couldn't. Then Willow ripped her from Heaven and she became the one that Spike had to take care of. To this day Willow still feels guilty over it. But she had put the past in the past and let by gones be by gones. What she hadn't counted on was falling in love with the bleach blonde vampire. He had become her drug of choice while he was around. The rush she got from being around him was worth the crash that she went through at night by herself in her room. Lately she kept thinking he was back, that she could feel him here in Sunnydale. She'd look out a window and swear that she saw him standing by the tree he used to watch her at. When she would go out and check the yard, there was no one there though. She could feel a vampire around her when there wasn't one anywhere to be found. She could feel the power coming from it, so she knew it was at least 100 years old, maybe older.. She could sense it following her around every night. It was there every night during patrols. It was almost as if whoever it was either waiting for something or watching over her like a guardian angel. She almost laughed at the thought of a vampire being a guardian angel. She didn't though because the more she thought about it, the more sense it made or Spike to be back in town. He had been Dawn's guardian angel while she was in heaven. He had been her guardian angel when she had been ripped away from paradise and back to the Hellmouth. He had been there for Willow anytime she felt guilty about bringing her best friend back to earth. He was their own personal guardian angel; the group just had to share one.

He had told her a hundred times that he loved her. She wasn't so sure of it anymore. If he had loved her, then why wasn't he back yet? And if he was like she thought, then why hadn't he come to see any of them? She had played the what if game hundreds of times over the past few years. What if she hadn't kept telling him he wasn't worthy of her love? What if she had just told him that she loved him when she had the chance? What if she hadn't said one too many times that he was beneath her? Over the years she had managed to think of over a thousand what if questions. She was never able to answer them though, even if she could, it wouldn't change the fact that he was gone and she was alone again. She had loved him. It might not have been the love that he wanted from her, but it was all she had to give at the time. She just didn't know it until he was already gone and she was back to being by herself every night on patrols.

When Willow had first brought her back she was a total wreck. She was the one not good enough for anyone at the time and instead she had kept telling herself that it was Spike that wasn't good enough for her. She kept telling him that and it wasn't until about 6 months after he left that she went and talked to Anya and figured everything thing out. It wasn't Spike that wasn't good enough for her; it was her that wasn't good enough for Spike.

Now 5 years after being ripped from her personal paradise she was almost a whole person again. Almost. There was still this hole in her heart that she knew only that one certain vampire could fill, but knowing what she had put him through, she knew that he might not ever want to fill that hole. She knew that he might never want to be a part of her life again. It was really her own fault. She had pushed Spike to his limits and expected him not to break. When he did finally cross that line and break she had blamed him. But it was her fault not his. She had made up stories in her mind of where he was. For the first few months he was gone, she didn't care where he had gone. Then she started to imagine him over in New Orleans working as a bartender. A couple months in New Orleans and he traveled to New York to go sight-seeing. Couple months later and he was in Africa. Then over in England visiting his home town. Then over in Ireland for a few months. Every new fantasy only had one thing in common; he would write post cards, just never send them back home. Each one ended the same too. He would come home with a box full of post cards and she would fly into his arms and apologize for everything and beg him to give them another chance. First it had been she would be home for Dawn's graduation from the newly built high school. Then it had been her graduation from college. Then it had been that he would be there to congratulate her on getting the job with social services helping kids that needed help. Then it had been that he would come home to help her train the potentials. All things had come and gone and she was loosening hope that he would ever come home. 

"Finally," she said as the newly risen vampires hand started to push up through the dirt of the grave below her. She jumped down from the tombstone and grabbed his hand to help him up.  
"You're late. I've been sitting here waiting on you for an hour now," She told the man whose name on the tombstone was Larry McKnight.

"You're going to die." He told her.  
"Very unoriginal buddy." She told him before she landed a punch squarely in his jaw that knocked him back up against the tombstone. With a rather stunned look on his face he turned to dust.

Her slayer senses were still tingling. She could feel that there was another vampire around. This was the only strange death in the papers though. She could also sense the power coming from this vampire so she figured he wasn't a newly made one. She took a quick look around the cemetery, but didn't see anyone. The only thing she saw was a cigarette flying in an arc about 10 feet away. When she walked over towards it there was no one there, but she could still sense the vampire and his power.

Sunrise was only an hour away so she decided to call it a night and head back home. As she was walking home she could sense the power following her. It wasn't threatening, it was just a power that was there coming from a vampire that was following her. Every couple of feet she would check behind her, but there was never anyone there for her to see.

Instead of heading home she decided to make a detour and head to the edge of Sunnydale where there was a mansion at. Spike had stayed there before with Drusilla and Angel. He might be staying there now if he was back in town. At least she would know then. She would have answers to a few of her questions. If he was back in town, it meant that he didn't want to see her. If he wasn't then she was losing her mind and she needed to call Faith and have her come take over the Hellmouth. She couldn't take care of a whole town if she was going crazy. Calling Faith to come down might not be a bad idea anyways. Even if she wasn't going crazy, if Spike didn't want to see her then she would need some time away from the Hellmouth to adjust to that little fact. It would hurt her more than anyone would know, but she would only take a week or two away and learn how to just deal with it. Maybe find a witch that could lock all of her memories with Spike away in a little box somewhere in her brain where she couldn't even access them. She decided to call Faith as soon as she got back to her house. She was about a block away when she started to sense another vampire coming from the mansion ahead of her. It was older than the one following her. As she took another step closer to the house the power behind started to change. She could sense their feelings and their power almost as easily as a vampire could smell emotions.

She stopped to try and figure out what was going on with their feelings and to try and separate the two vampire's powers. She tried to concentrate on the one in front of her first; very old, strong, powerful, and hungry. She then changed her attention to the one behind her still; old, powerful, comforting, fearful, hungry, threatening. The threatening emotion hadn't been there until she had gotten closer to the mansion. She wasn't sure if the threat was to her or to the older vampire inside the mansion.

As she went to take another step towards the mansion a vampire stepped outside, a very old, but gorgeous and powerful vampire. She was dressed in an old Victorian style dress, but it was more modern. It wasn't just made of cloth; it was made of leather as well. The corset on the dress was black leather. It was low cut to show off the cleavage of the woman who wore it. The dress flowed out starting at the waist line. There was white silk on the bottom with black velvet cloth over top and the middle of the skirt where everything connected together was black leather. The vampire was able to make the dress look like it was made for a queen. Her long dark hair was pulled back by clips and curled down her back and sides.

She hid behind a row of trees and tried to move a little bit closer to the house so that she could get a better look at the vampire to see who she was. She needed to know what she was going to be up against if it came down to a fight. As she got a better look at the woman she almost ran in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2:  
Emergency  
**  
I watched Buffy fight vampire after vampire and demon after demon for the past 3 months. At first I had just followed her on patrols to watch, but the more I saw her, the more I felt the need to check on her at night before and after patrols at her own home. Every once in awhile I would leave the cemetery while she was there and go back to the Summers residence to check on Dawn and Willow. No one knew I was back yet. I watched her dust yet another vampire tonight in the cemetery after sitting on his tombstone for over an hour. She always did have the patience of a goddess. As I was about to head back to the mansion because of the sunrise coming up I flicked my cigarette off of the top of the mausoleum I was sitting on. She must have seen it because she started to walk towards it. I stayed out of sight and she just brushed it off and started out of the cemetery on her way home.

The only problem was about 3 blocks from her house I saw a change in her attitude and smelled determination on the air. She took a right and headed for the other end of Sunnydale. I thought she had started to sense me, but I figured she would just ignore it and take it in stride. The further she walked, the more I knew she was going to the mansion that I was staying at with Drusilla. I had found Dru in New York when I was up there. She was starving herself; she had finally given up on living. I knew it was because of what Angel had done to her before he turned her. She had finally completely lost it. I knew a couple of witches over in England so we headed there first. They were powerful, almost as powerful as Red here in Sunnydale, but I couldn't come to her with this problem. Buffy would just stake Dru without a second thought. I needed someone to try and make her better. I needed a witch to see if they could cure the psychotic part of Dru's brain and make her normal again. I figure she will always have the visions, but the bird deserved a normal life, even if it was as a vampire that drank pig's blood. So I took her to England. They were able to do a little bit for her over there, but they told me to go see another bint over in Ireland and that she could finish the process. So we headed to Ireland. The whole way Dru seemed almost normal and coherent. When we got to Ireland the witch over there did something else to Dru. It's almost as if she has a soul, but doesn't. She refuses to kill another human and only drinks pig's blood now. She even goes out of her way to kill other vampires and demons. She still has the visions though, but she doesn't talk about the stars as much and she doesn't talk to that bloody doll of hers anymore either. She actually threw Ms Edith into the water headed back over to the states. She said the doll was a part of who Angelus made and that wasn't who she was anymore.

I watched Buffy walk closer and closer to the house. About a block away from the mansion she stopped and cocked her head to the side. I knew she was sensing both Dru and I around her and she wasn't sure what to make of it. I could sense Dru from the block behind Buffy that I was. I knew she was hungry. I knew she could sense that I was close too and would probably start walking outside to meet me. I was throwing off so many emotions as Buffy took another step towards the house I wasn't sure if she could even tell what they all were. I was scared for both Buffy and Dru. Dru had finally started to find herself again after all this time. But that didn't change the fact that if Buffy went after her, she would defend herself and more than likely kill Buffy in the process. I was ready to jump into anything that started so I knew that I was coming off as threatening at the moment as well. It was towards both women though, not just one of them. I was trying to throw off a comforting vibe as well to try and let Dru that I was here and to just stay calm and at the same time get Buffy not to worry about Dru being back in town. I'm sure there was some hunger coming through as well. I hadn't eaten anything tonight either. Dru and I usually wait until sunrise to eat and then we head to our separate bedrooms for the day to get some sleep.

I watched as Dru stepped outside of the house in the same dress that she had been wearing the night I found her in New York. I watched as Buffy stepped off the sidewalk into the neighbor's yard to hide among the trees to get a better look at who was on the porch. I also watched as the surprise registered across her face and she turned around and almost ran back down the sidewalk towards her house.

I waited where I was until I could no longer feel Buffy's energy anywhere around us. I started to walk up to the house and as I was walking up I caught myself telling Dru that we were going to be having company either later today or tonight and that it would be best if we went to them first.

She nodded her consent to let me know that she had known that Buffy was here and that she had not only came outside to make sure I was on my way back with the blood but also to show Buffy that she was back.

"I looked right at her Spike. She knew I had seen her. The surprise that registered on her face wasn't surprise that I was back, but surprise that I wasn't trying to attack her knowing she was standing 20 feet from my front porch." I heard her say. It didn't really register though. I had to find a way to get to Dawn and Willow and explain. I also had a lot to explain to Buffy. I checked my watch and then looked outside.

"I've got almost a half hour before sunrise. There's a sewer entrance in her basement. Let's go Dru. You're coming with me."

She just gave me a look that clearly stated I was the crazy one, not her, but said Okay and headed down to our basement for the sewer entrance.


End file.
